


Winter Doldrums

by LaDonnaErrante



Series: Seasonal Humors in the Vinkus [1]
Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, F/M, femmeslash implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To be sure, Sarima would be in her winter doldrums (as distinct from her spring moods, her summer ennui, and her congenital autumn condition)." <i>Wicked</i> 200-201</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Doldrums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Ariestess, I hope you enjoy these little vignette's from the life of Sarima Tigelaar. Except for this first one, they all pass the Bechdel test.

The winter wind howled and beat steady taps against the walls of Kiamo Ko. The fire in Sarima's hearth crackled and popped, barely heating her room. Laying on her chaise, everything looked gray. The high windows provided only a thin contrast for the shadows cast by furniture and the glow of the fire gave only a short dull light.

Sarima hated the wet, cold winter of the Kells. The damp dark of Kiamo Ko smelled musty and rank, so unlike the the earthy scent of winter rain in the desert. She rarely let herself imagine what life might have been like if her father's caravan hadn't been seized. But as she watched the flames lick brick, she could imagine the sweet taste of rabbit stew cooked over a pine fire. She could hear the musical sound of Dimah's laughter, the rumble of thunder, and the chatter of her sisters' children in the distance. She could stand at the tent's opening and feel the wind on her face, feel the electricity in the air and watch as thin bolts of lightning lit up the darkened sky. Dimah would stand behind her, hands wrapped around her waist and whisper in her ear.

As if from another world, she heard Manek's raucous shouting and Four's shrill scolding. The children had been cooped up inside too long. They all had. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she composed herself. Their strange new guest, Auntie Elphaba, stood in the doorway. Sarima gave her an assessing look. "You want to talk, I suppose?"

Elphaba nodded and moved rather awkwardly into the room, noticeably pale beneath her green skin. She sat stiffly in an armchair and looked Sarima directly in the eyes.

"Now that we are staying here, at least until the passes clear, I think you should know--"

"I won't talk about him," Sarima interrupted. "It's over, finished."

Elphaba gave her an imploring look, pain in her dark eyes. For a moment, Sarima felt winded and she only wanted to reach out and caress Elphaba's dark hair. It looked silky and smooth, and she found herself wondering how it would feel against her skin. Instead, Sarima only held her gaze. She stood and left the Dowager Princess to herself.

It was irritating, this strange woman's insistence on bringing up Fiyero. Sarima saw the look in her eyes, knew what it meant. But for the sake of Lurlene, she didn't need to talk about it. So what if he and that odd green girl had an affair? Either way she was stuck here, presiding over a castle she hadn't wanted, protecting a crown prince she'd had no interest in bearing, all the while her insufferable sisters begging her to remarry. Hah! If they only knew what suffering she was sparing them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Image Source:   
> http://t.wallpaperweb.org/wallpaper/nature/1152x864/Winter_Sunrise_Over_Big_Thompson_River_Rocky_Mountain_National_Park_Colorado_1152x864.jpg


End file.
